


A Second Hunter

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett is canonically immune to sex pollen, Boba calls you princess, But Din is fine with it after, Cheating, F/M, Honestly I don't know where this came from, Multi, and is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: The legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett teams up with Mando for a job and takes a liking to you. He's brash, overconfident, and ... and kind of hot, if you're honest.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	A Second Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this absolute riot of a passage in a Boba Fett book:
> 
> "Boba Fett had programmed the air filters in his helmet to catch and expunge those intoxicating molecules; more than that, he had paid hefty amounts to the galaxy's finest black-market microsurgeons to have the corresponding receptor sites stripped away from the branching ends of his own nervous system." -K. W. Jeter, "The Mandalorian Armor"

Din said he wanted help on his next high-profile job, so he called up an acquaintance in Mandalorian armor. Boba Fett—widely considered the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, to the chagrin of the reformed Bounty Hunter’s Guild, of which Fett had declined an invitation. He preferred to operate on his own, and he had the resources to.

The very name made you shiver. Fett was a legend, spoken of with awe and fear. Everyone knew that if Fett got on your tail, he would capture you. That was that.

“Why would he work with you?” you asked Din. “I mean, no offense or anything, but does he need partners?”

“Boba Fett is reasonable and knows his own limitations. It’s part of what makes him dangerous. When he suspects he can’t do a job independently, he teams up with other hunters. Everything goes fine as long as they don’t presume to be friends with him afterward. But to answer your question, he’s getting a 60-40 cut of our earnings for this job.”

Din seemed to accept this without any trace of regret or embarrassment. You realized that he knew his own limitations, too. Did that make him dangerous?

Din was meeting the other hunter somewhere in the jungle, so you didn’t get to see Boba until he dragged Din back later that evening. The ramp hissed open to the sight of unfamiliar green armor and its owner supporting Din around the shoulders.

You rushed out to meet them. “What happened?”

Fett answered. “Sex pollen. A big, bright yellow flower opened up when we disturbed it and spewed its poison everywhere.”

You started, shocked by Fett’s deep, gravelly voice. He had a distinctive accent that would have made your knees weak if you weren’t so worried about Din.

Fett cocked his helmeted head in appraisal. “And who might you be? I’d heard that Mando picked up a girl, but not that you were so pretty.”

You couldn’t answer. Your face had gone red. Here stood a walking legend who killed as easily as breathing, and he had called you pretty. Too much to process. How was Din holding up?

Din was barely standing, groaning and reaching for you.

“Easy there.” Fett held Din back by the arms. “Listen, princess, I can leave him here with you, or I can take him back to my ship for the night. I have a cage I can throw him in until this stuff wears off.”

You were still processing ‘princess’ spoken in that gritty drawl, and you could barely think up a reply. “I’ll take him.” You couldn’t believe this had happened _again_. “Wait, why weren’t you affected?”

“I had my olfactory senses removed to prevent situations like this.”

Again, your brain’s processing speed lagged two seconds behind his words. Everything about him threw you off. But this, you couldn’t let this go without pushing back. “Hold on. You _anticipated_ situations just like this, and _got rid of your sense of smell_ in preparation?”

“Yes. Years ago.”

That was just ludicrous, but you couldn’t argue with the logic right now when, in this instance, it had obviously worked in Fett’s favor. You let yourself think for a moment about what might have happened if _both_ men had been sex-pollened out in the wilderness all alone…

“Do you want me to stay and supervise?”

It spoke to Fett’s command of tone that you couldn’t tell if he was making a lewd suggestion or genuinely worried that Din might hurt you in his addled state. Both, maybe. “I’ll be fine, thanks.”

“Right. Well, I’ll be nearby in the _Slave I_ if you need me. The contact info is in the _Crest’s_ communication history.” Fett released Din, who lunged for you and began dragging you up the ramp. Fett chuckled. “Don’t tire him out too much. We’re going after Atillia again tomorrow.”

Fett sauntered away.

\---

“If you weren’t so damn good at sex, you would owe me big time,” you told Din after a long night of fucking. As before, the drug hadn’t worn off with just one orgasm, so you two had gone at it for hours. Now you lay on the cot, too exhausted to even pull the covers over your naked body.

“I still owe you big time,” he said, bumping his helmeted forehead to yours.

“Boba Fett said you should get some sleep because he wants to try the hunt again in the morning.”

Din paused as he was pulling on a pair of pants. “I was pretty out of it earlier, and I’m sorry, otherwise I never would have let him near the ship. He wasn’t supposed to see you. Did he make you uncomfortable in any way?”

“Not supposed to see me?” You blinked. “You were hiding me? Are you embarrassed?”

He finished pulling on the pants. “Not embarrassed. Worried. He’s a cold-hearted bastard, and though he has a reputation of avoiding sex as an unnecessary vulnerability, I feared he might take a liking to you.”

You glared at Din. “That’s terrible! I’m not a possession of yours that you get to lock away so that I never interact with other men!” You thought of how Fett had called you pretty. Had he been flirting? He certainly hadn’t intruded, hadn’t even walked all the way up the ramp. In a sense, he’d been more chivalrous than Din was being right now.

Din dropped his head. “You’re absolutely right. I apologize.”

You turned away from him and curled up to sleep. “You really owe me.”

\---

You saw Fett again a week later. Apparently, despite the sex pollen debacle, the two men had been pleased with their partnership and decided to take on another bounty together. This one was on a desert planet, and they were gone two days before returning with a prisoner in binders.

Din froze him and hung him up next to the other captured bounties, and then you all met on the sand between the two ships.

Stars winked into existence in the darkening sky. “Let’s get a fire going and have a warm meal,” Fett said.

Din appeared unable to find a reason to decline, so he, Fett, and you sat in makeshift chairs around a pit and cooked the local version of small game. It was delicious. You hadn’t had fire-cooked meat in a long time.

Din didn’t remove his helmet, but Fett did. His appearance surprised you. He was bald, strong-featured, and scarred. You remembered the story of the sarlacc pit—Fett had been doused in the creature’s corroding stomach acid for who knew how long before blasting his way out. And he’d lived, becoming the first person ever to escape a sarlacc.

The baby sat with you most of the night, but he waddled over to Din as he became sleepy. “I’m going to put him to bed,” Din announced. “I’ll be right back. Don’t try anything.” He shot you a look as he disappeared into the ship.

Fett leaned back on his crate once you two were alone. “You always let him boss you around, princess?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you want to boss me around too?”

“Perceptive.” His eyes were trained on you. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you all day, wondering if I could persuade Mando to give you up for a night. Then I realized, it’s not him I have to convince at all; it’s you.”

“I heard that you don’t sleep around.”

“Every rule has exceptions. Only a fool would follow the rules invariably, otherwise they become hindrances rather than tools. I think you’re worth breaking my rules for.”

The heat sweeping through you had too little to do with the fire. This man and his confidence—no, arrogance—were eating through your resolve.

“Come sit on my lap, princess.”

The authority with which he said it brokered no argument, so you rose, walked over, and perched on his thigh. His legs were spread enough for you to fit comfortably between them.

A grin slowly split Fett’s face, and he put one arm around your torso, resting the other hand on your knee.

You were so wet. You were so wet it was humiliating. This man had barely touched you, yet his aura and the way he carried himself were turning you the fuck on.

“Am I interrupting something?” Din asked, stalking down the ramp. Jealousy radiated off him so thick you could’ve measured it with a Geiger counter.

“This sweet girl and I were just coming to an understanding,” Fett replied, barely sparing Din a glance. His hand crept up your leg.

“Leave her alone.”

Fett raised a hand to silence Din. “There is literally one person in the galaxy besides myself whose voice I’m interested in hearing right now. And it’s not you.”

Din’s hand twitched toward his blaster. “When you were carving out useless body parts, why didn’t you include something that might actually get you in trouble, like your dick?”

“So that wannabe hunters like you can suck it.”

“Din,” you said. “I want this. You owe me, right? I’m cashing that debt in now. Please?”

His hand clenched into a fist, then relaxed. “Fine.”

Fett’s mouth drifted across your neck. “Do you want him to watch?”

You looked at Din as he trembled with barely-contained rage. You couldn’t put him through that, so you shook your head.

Din grabbed the spit with the rest of the meat (he still hadn’t eaten) and stalked back into the Crest.

Had you just ruined your relationship with him forever? Had this all been a terrible mistake? You weren’t just sleeping with Fett to get back at Din for treating you like a possession; you had forgiven and forgotten that. You were sleeping with Fett because you were hot for him. Was that somehow worse?

Fett’s mouth moved down your neck, swirling his tongue and kissing you in all the places that lit up your nerves. He brought one gloved hand up to your mouth. “Bite,” he ordered.

You took the leather between your teeth, and he pulled his hand free of it. You let the glove drop to the ground.

Fett slid his ungloved hand under the waistline of your pants and through the thatch of coarse hair to find you ready and waiting for him. He asked no stupid questions like ‘Is this all for me?’, just plunged two fingers into your wet heat without preamble.

You clutched his shoulder, gasping, parting your legs a little more to give him room. Your thoughts of Din were fading like dream memories with every moment that passed.

His thick fingers stayed curled as they pistoned, so they dragged along the top of your cunt with every movement. “You like this?”

“You can’t tell?”

He smiled against your skin. “Just wanted to hear you say it.” Suddenly, his fingers paused.

Why did he stop! “What?”

The fingers held their position inside you, teasing. “If you want something, princess, just ask.”

You wanted him to keep fingering you. No, that wasn’t right. “I want you to fuck me.”

His fingers resumed their previous motion, but torturously slow. “That’s what I’ve been doing.”

“No.” You squirmed in his lap. “With your cock. I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

He removed his fingers and slapped the side of your ass, hard enough to make you jolt but not enough to sting through the fabric of your pants. “On your hands and knees.”

You laid down a spare blanket first to cushion the sand, then you crawled onto it, facing away from him. You heard things drop to the ground: the other glove, his codpiece.

Fett’s hands reached around to undo the button of your pants, and then he pulled them down with your underwear. He leaned over your back and kissed your shoulder, rough lips pressing into the soft skin. His fingers slid up and down your entrance, smearing your slick around. “Sorry if I finish early, sweetheart. It’s been a while, and you’re gorgeous.” His fingers left, and you realized he was coating his dick. “I promise to get you off at least twice.”

The desert night would have grown chill if not for the fire; still, you shivered at being so exposed. Anticipation clung to every surface.

Fett shoved his dick inside you and set a relentless pace. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you back onto his cock in a pounding rhythm. Din was rough, dominant, but he liked to think he wasn’t, so he occasionally held back. Fett had no such qualms. You nearly screamed at how brutally he was ripping you open. 

And dank ferrik, you were enjoying it.

Fett slapped your ass again, and this time it stung. He gripped your cheek and kneaded, then slapped it again.

You let out a needy whine.

“That’s it, princess. Keep taking me so well.”

You caught your breath enough to voice a question. “Why has it been a while since you’ve fucked anyone?”

“It’s dangerous to be with my pants down around strangers. Even more so around creatures I think I know well. I’ve caught too many men mid-coitus not to appreciate how vulnerable it makes you, and I can’t afford lapses.” He gripped you harder. “Even now, I wish I could just enjoy the sight of your pretty pussy swallowing my cock instead of scanning the dunes for enemies.”

You whipped your head around, searching the shadows for unknown threats, wondering if you were being watched.

Fett lowered his head near your ear. “Me, I’d come from the west, where the firelight would blind and block my approach.”

You moaned, clenching down at the danger in his voice. “Why are we out in the open, then? Why not go into your ship?”

“If your boyfriend came back out to find us gone, he might not follow us into my ship with all its rumored traps.”

“Mando?”

“Believe me, he’ll come. Either to watch or to join in.”

You found yourself wishing for that, getting even wetter at the idea of Din listening, at war with himself over whether or not to come out and observe this man fucking you. You moaned again when Fett’s hand brushed your neck. The touch was a hint of what he could do if he wanted to hurt you.

“You’re being so damn loud,” Din said, stalking down the ramp.

You could hear the smile in Fett’s voice as he taunted. “Are you just going to stand there, Mando?”

You met his visor’s gaze, biting your lip, acutely aware of how you must appear right now.

“Beg for his cock in your mouth, princess.”

You didn’t hesitate—you begged and meant it. “Please, Mando. I’m sorry for fucking some other guy. I want your cock. I don’t want to lose you. Please.”

He knelt in front of you immediately, pulling out his dick. “Hush. It’s all right.”

You were nearly in tears when you took him into your mouth, thick and heavy. He knew just how deep he could press to choke you a little but not completely cut off your air. You sputtered and tried to lick around his shaft, but it was difficult to focus with so much going on. Eventually, you just closed your eyes and let them fuck you.

It was too much, all at once. You came in long, drawn-out waves, groaning around Din’s cock.

Time faded. There were only these two men and their dicks and their hands rubbing along your back, your hair, your thighs. And then Din was coming down your throat, leaving you sputtering and struggling to keep it all in your mouth.

Fett picked up speed for another minute before coming himself, pulling out and spilling across your back. “Flip over,” he ordered.

You saw as you turned onto your back that both boys had tucked themselves into their pants. Din cradled your head as Fett bent down without a second thought and started eating you out. “Oh, fuck,” you gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Your back arched. Your legs tried unconsciously to press together, but Fett pried them apart and held them down.

Din stroked your cheek gently until you spasmed against Fett’s mouth.

Fett was self-satisfied. He always seemed self-satisfied. Rubbing a knuckle against your slit, he asked, “Have you got another for me?”

You nodded.

This one was longer in coming. He worked your body for a while with his tongue and fingers—talented and patient—until eventually the bubble popped and long shudders rippled through you. You collapsed, chest heaving. Exhausted.

\---

He said goodbye the next morning, armor back on. He was a machine again: impersonal and powerful. “There’s another reason that I avoid intimacy,” he told you. “When my enemies hear that I’ve gotten close to someone, that someone can become a target. But I trust your Mando to look after you. Just in case…” He handed you a small rectangle of metal and plastoid featuring a nondescript red button. “Press this if you’re ever in danger, and I’ll find you.”

Din stood next to you, watching silently.

There was no testosterone standoff between the two men, which you appreciated. Even better, there was no moment of shaking hands and sharing significant eye contact, signifying that they had learned to share a woman, had compared sizes and come up equal. They didn’t make a big deal out of claiming you or ritually passing you back to your “rightful” man. Fett just chucked you under the chin, gave Din a nod, and left.

Din examined Fett’s gift as soon as he was gone. He unscrewed the back panel and checked the wiring inside, then put it back together. “This is real,” he said, astonished. “A call button for Boba Fett. This is almost priceless. Keep it close; it might save your life someday.”

“So you’re saying I should run after him and whore myself out for another one?”

Din smacked you lovingly upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Was this a fun one-time fling, or do you want more Boba in the future?


End file.
